L&O Drabbles
by xsilver-galaxyx
Summary: Variety of drabbles written for LJ communities
1. Corrections

Written for the prompt 'white out' on the LJ community lawandorder100

Characters: Phil Cerreta and Mike Logan

* * *

"Hey Mike, can you hand me your white out?"

Logan looked over the desk to Cerreta, "What for?"

"What for?" he shot a disbelieving look at Logan, "So I can correct a mistake on this form wise guy."

"What's wrong with yours?"

"Mine's all lumpy. Now how about we stop with the interrogation and you just give me the damn white out?"

"Hey no need to get touchy. All you had to do was ask." Logan replied, pushing the small bottle across the desks.

"Right." Cerreta said, watching Logan try to hide a grin by looking down at his paperwork.


	2. Keeping Score

__

_Written for the 'set' challenge on the LJ group lawandorder100_

* * *

"Repeated blunt force trauma to the head," Rodgers explained "Plus these marks on the lower back would have done severe damage to the kidneys."

Briscoe peered at the small round marks on the victim's back, "What caused them?"

"Won't know until I get him back to the lab." She replied.

"Hey Lennie, come check this out." Logan called from the other side of the crime scene. "Can we get some photos of this?" he said to a passing tech.

Logan was looking down into some shrubbery at a tennis racket. "Our murder weapon?" he questioned.

"Game, set, match." Briscoe observed.


	3. Debrief

_Written for the 'news' challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

"A lot of people are going to be unhappy about this Adam," Ben said, settling back into the couch "They're saying we should have taken Tompkins to trial."

"Unhappy that we make a deal with this guy. Heaven forbid we had of taken him to trial and lost."

"The press conference that Tompkins' attorney held didn't help, made it sound like a victory for their side."

"But it will make for great sound bites on the six o'clock news." Schiff responded, "By next week the press will have moved on. The important thing is Tompkins will still be in jail."


	4. In the Hall

_Written for the 'anticipation' challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

_

* * *

_

It's become habit for them. And every time they have that decision in their hands they promise faithfully they won't do it again next time.

She'll alternate between looking at her watch and the light above the grand jury door.

He'll pace for a while, before sitting down and going over his papers and arguments and then he'll pace some more.

They remind themselves that they are professionals and that this is a normal part of their occupation.

But the anticipation, the anxious waiting for the grand jury to decide whether your case will go ahead? They'll never overcome it.


	5. The Chase

_Written for the 'run' challenge on the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

The moment he called out "Stop. Police," the suspect bolted, leaping over the low fence and racing down the street, disappearing into the crowd.

Ed, who could still see the suspect, sprinted ahead, whilst he called for backup and started running to keep up with them.

He saw Ed tackle the suspect to the ground and start to pull his arms behind his back to cuff him. He slowed down a little and stopped when he reached them.

He bent over slightly, breathing heavily and with a stitch developing in his side. He was getting too old for this crap.


	6. Late Nights or Early Mornings

_Written for the 'awake' challenge at the LJ community lawandorder100_

* * *

Serena groaned when she realised what had woken her. Looking at her bedside table she saw that it was just past three and her work cell was in danger of vibrating off the table.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." She mumbled, reaching for the phone.

"Southerlyn." She answered.

"Serena, it's Anita. I'm sorry to wake you but Briscoe and Green just caught a break on the Banks case and they need a warrant for the husband's work van." Anita explained.

"Alright I'll talk to Judge Berman. I'll meet your guys at the house." She said, walking to the closet.

"Thanks Serena."


End file.
